Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo
"Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo" is the first segment of the one-hundred and eleventh episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins, which premiered on June 17, 2017. Summary When Stuffy claims that Lambie's job taking care of the babies in the Toy Nursery is easy, Lambie challenges him to switch jobs with her for the day. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kari Wahlgren as Bouncy Babies, Baby Dolls *Dee Bradley Baker as Wilma, Marla & Tallulah and Puppies Songs *Lambie's Lullaby *I'm So Great at My Job Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: Ha ha, just call me Stuffy the great... at his job. I wish there was someone around to pat me on the back. Wait a second. Huh... (Tries to pat himself on the back) uh... (Falls down) It really should be easier to pat yourself on the back. Lambie: I love my baby toys so much, and I am really good at taking care of them. Doc: You're both very good at your jobs. Stuffy: I know I am, Doc. That's why people call me Stuffy the great at his job. Lambie: Nobody calls you that. Stuffy: Okay, I made it up today, but they would. I'm so great at my job, I could probably do yours, too. Lambie: I know I make it look easy, but my job is hard. I bet I could do your job without baa-atting a cute eyelash. Stuffy: I bet I could do your job while dragon stomping, blindfolded. Lambie: Maybe we should switch and find out. Stuffy: Maybe we should. Chilly: Switch? How is Stuffy gonna fit in Lambie's tutu, and how is Lambie gonna grow wings? Doc: (Giggles) Chilly, I think Lambie means they should switch jobs. Chilly: Oh! (Chuckles) Good, 'cause what I was thinking would be very, very weird. Doc: (To Stuffy and Lambie about switching jobs) It's actually a great idea, guys. It'll give you a chance to learn other specialties, just like med students do in med school. Doc: Remember, you can always call each other for help. Lambie: Don't think so. Stuffy: Won't need it. Hallie: This is gonna be more interesting than a flamingo wearing toe socks. Stuffy: My pets don't cry when I tell them what to do in a loud voice. But Stuffy the great at his job can handle crying babies. Right? Stuffy: I'm gonna get you to stop crying. You know why? I am Stuffy the great at his job, and nothing scares me. (Sponder goes off and Stuffy shrieks) Oh. (Notices it's just the sponder) Hey, Doc. Doc: Hey, Stuffy, how's it going? Stuffy: Great. The dragon's got it under con... (Bouncy baby causes Stuffy to fall) Doc: Is everything okay? Stuffy: Uh, yep. Just a little case of the fumbles. Everything is perfect. Doc: Okay. Just checking in. Oh, and remember, you can call Lambie if you need help, okay? Stuffy: Thanks, Doc, but I've got this. Lambie: I can't believe you goats don't like my cuddles. Doc: Just remember, you can call Stuffy if you need help. Lambie: I know. But I've got it all under control. Lambie: Pets! Stuffy: Babies! Stuffy and Lambie: I don't know what to do! (Both sigh) Lambie: I just have to admit it. I need help. I need to call Stuffy. Stuffy: This dragon needs some help. Calling Lambie. Lambie: Hello, Stuffy. Stuffy: Lambie. Lambie: I've sorta got something to tell you. Stuffy: You do, 'cause I kinda sorta have something to tell you, too. Stuffy and Lambie: I need your help... Lambie: Baa-ad! Stuffy: And I need it now! Doc: So how did switching jobs go? Stuffy: Well, of course, I'm great at my job, but you know what? Lambie is great at her job, too. Lambie: Stuffy, sorry I said I could do your job without batting an eyelash. I batted lots of eyelashes today. Especially with those baby chicks. Stuffy: Oh, we got 'em in the end. Doc: I'm glad you learned a little about each other's jobs, guys. Stuffy: Yeah, so am I. Lambie: Me too. Trivia *When Lambie said "chubby puppies" after the puppies escaped their playpen it was a reference to the chubby puppies toy line. *This is the fourth episode where none of the original songs where performed. The first three were in "The Big Sleepover", "Willow's Wonky Whiskers" and "Get-Well Gus Gets Well". Gallery *Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo/Gallery Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Episodes where none of the original songs are sung at all Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Season 4